


I'm Gonna Stand By You

by FluffyCastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cooking, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluffy, Kissing, M/M, Singing, human!Cas, sleepy!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyCastiel/pseuds/FluffyCastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy Cas wakes up to hearing a very faint voice singing "Stand By You" by Rachel Platten. Tooth rotting fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Gonna Stand By You

"And hey, if your wings are broken" Cas was awoken by the faint sound of singing. He groggily sat up and rubbed his eyes and listened to words quietly.   
"Please take mine so yours can open too"   
Cas smiled, he knew whose voice that belonged too. His boyfriend of one year, Dean. No body knew it but Dean loved to sing and he also had a secret appreciation for other types of music besides rock. But he tries not to show that side too much, the only one who gets to see it is Cas. Cas found great comfort in Dean's singing, especially after he fell and became human.  
Cas looked over at the clock, 9:00am, his stomach growled. He was still kinda new to this whole human and being hungry thing, hopefully Dean was making his famous breakfast: Bacon, eggs, and a nice cup of tea.   
***  
Cas came into the kitchen and what he saw was a sight to see. Dean was gently tapping his foot, while humming to the song. He was flipping the eggs and started to put the bacon in the skillet. Cas smiled. This man was everything to him. This is the man that he loved, that he cherished. The man that he raised from perdition. The man that helped him when he was at his lowest. Cas came up behind Dean and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and rested his head on Dean's shoulder. Cas laid a quick peck on Dean's neck. He could smell Dean's body wash and he fel like he was home.  
"Hey babe, sorry did I wake you?" Dean asked laying a tender kiss on top of Cas's bed head.  
"Yes, with your annoying singing" Cas joked holding tighter to Dean. Dean laughed, "Hey you love my singing"  
"It's true I do, how long have you been up?" Cas asked leaning back in trailing more kisses up Dean's neck, he felt Dean shiver.   
"For about an hour, I thought I'd decide to get up and take a shower and make you some breakfast" Cas continued to leave more kissed up Dean's neck.   
"Cas babe, if you don't stop I'm gonna end up burning the food" Cas reluctantly stopped and stood back, following Cas's movements Dean turned around and wrapped his hands around Cas's waist. Cas wanted to say something, but every time he got to look into Dean's eyes he'd freeze. Dean has been hi boyfriend for a year now and he still got frozen. He blamed it on Dean's eyes, those perfect pools of green. They were mesmerizing.   
"What?" Dean whispered.  
"Nothing, just thinking about how lucky I am and how much I love you"   
"I love you too baby" Dean pulled Cas closer and they started swaying back and forth. Dean leaned forward close to Cas's ear, "by the way, I think I'm the one who lucked out" Cas just smiled and laid his head on Dean's shoulder. Little did they know their little private moment had an audience, Sam watched smiling in the door way. He was going to tell them about the burning breakfast, but he figured he couldn't break them apart if he tried.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another one! Hope you enjoy this, I'll continue writing if you guys continue reading :)


End file.
